


Memories and Confessions

by anycsifan



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: College, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shut Charles up with a kiss when he's talking too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Confessions

You and your friend Charles sat on the floor of your dorm room, and he was talking about mutant genes again. More accurately, he was still talking about his favorite subject again, like he had been for the past hour.

While he had been talking you had done your homework, painted your nails, and had started to simply stare into the beautiful blue eyes of your best friend. If anyone were to walk in they’d think the scene was sweet, romantic even, but they’d be wrong. The only person who would know the truth is Charles’ sister, Raven, though even she might falter for a moment.

Raven had been dropping hints ever since she found out you liked Charles, telepathy and all. You also accepted her shifting abilities, actually you thought both abilities were awesome seeing as you were telekinetic. She’d been trying to get Charles to see that you liked him, but he only went after the girls at the local pub that he was able to woo with his talk of mutated genes like auburn hair and heterochromia. When he struck out, which was surprisingly rare, you’d help Raven drag him home and occasionally take the spare room, where you’d started to keep a change of clothes.

You smiled at the thought of the last time Charles failed to woo a woman, and it was just you at the pub with him. Charles was too unsteady on his feet by the time you were ready to leave, and knew you wouldn’t be able to manage getting him to his own bed, so you dragged him up to your dorm and set him on your planet chair with a blanket over him. The next morning you woke to him curled next to you, how he got there you never asked.

Present day Charles noticed you’d stopped paying attention and snapped his fingers to bring you back around. You shook the memory away and looked into the eyes looking at you. He smiled and returned to his little lecture. You returned to staring into his eyes and pretending to listen. It wasn’t that you didn’t care about mutant genes, it’s just you’ve heard this line of thought half a dozen times and could recite it right along with him.

Your mind drifted back to that night and you remembered kissed Charles on the forehead before going to bed. Now you started wondering if a similar action might get the genius to shut up for a time.

You smirked before leaning in and kissing him. Charles immediately stopped talking and returned the kiss.

When you parted Charles smiled. “What took you so long?”

“You knew?”

“I’ve known since you brought me here instead of home when I faked drunk,” he said, touching his forehead.

“Is that why I woke with you in my bed?”

He nodded, “I love you, darling.”

“I love you too Charles,” you told him before kissing him again.


End file.
